The Classifications of Magic and its Users
by LassieLowrider
Summary: Oneshot. Had an idea, wrote it down as an essay, and you get The Classifications of Magic and its Users, as guidelines to my other stories, which will pro'ly refer to this story. No pairings.


**Hi ya'll! This oneshot is a... thesis, I guess, disguised as an essay written by our fav. Gryffie-bookworm. It's made to be a description of magic, for mine, and by extension, yours, sake. You see, this is the guideline I'll follow in writing fics and describing magic. And, yes. Women are more powerful here.**

**And, yes, I do know it's kinda boring and stuff, and that some of it is phrased kinda strange too, but this is the manner I chose to write it in, and as such, if you don't like it, don't read it. In this universe, Harry Potter is female. Simpler that way. Yes, I know Magusse sounds ridiculous. Doesn't need to tell me that. No offence to religion in any kind.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, though most of the phrasing is.**

******************************************************************************

_**As you should know, magic has five different classes, along with potions. Its users and similar creatures also have different classes, although, since these often are innumerable, you should only record the most usual. Rank classes in most powerful- least powerful. And, remember, a witch is more powerful than a wizard.- Prof. U. Calld, Theory Of Magic.**_

Written by: Hermione Granger, sixth year Gryffindor.

_The classifications of magics and its users._

_Magic users and creatures are separated in classes. Here I have recorded the ones you use the most often, but everybody would do well to remember that most classes is usually divided into several sub-classes, which very often is divided into sub-sub-classes. All classes have witch/wizard as a definition: no matter power, they are still a witch/wizard. As long as they uses magic witch/wizard is used._

_High Magusse_

_This is the most powerful of those who use magic consciously. There is often only one born every millennium, but during King Arthur's time, there were two: The Lady of the Lake, and Morgana le Fay._

_Now-a-days, Helen Joelle Potter is rumoured to be in the higher parts of the High Magusse-scale, but as of yet, this rumour hasn't been confirmed. Mostly uses staffs when in need of a magical focus. The staffs reflect what kind of magic the High Magusse is the most attuned to._

_High Magus_

_This class is slightly more usual than the High Magusse, even though they aren't really known since their power his highly sought after. The two most notorious is Merlin Ambrosious and Albus P.W.B Dumbledore, current Headmaster of Hogwarts. Mostly uses staffs, able to use wand when nothing to powerful is used._

_Magusse_

_A usual kind of magic users, there is often five or six born every century. The most well known is, of course, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and the most well known in the present is Minerva McGonagall, the deputy Head at Hogwarts. Uses wands._

_Magus_

_Very usual kind of magic users. There are usually at least two born each decade, but somehow Lord Voldemort managed to mess things up, which has made it so that there hasn't been a Magus born since 1960, when James Potter and Sirius Black was born. Uses wands. Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor is the most notorious._

_Sorceress_

_Is the most usual form of female magic users. The most well known here is Bertha Hodram, known for the expression "When 2+2= fish."_

_Sorcerer_

_Same as above. Most well known is Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, who later on cheated his way to Magus status. Bastard. Another one that is well known throughout both wizard and muggle world is Jesus, who's magic got to his head, and he preached about peach, and with his wand less magic caused the muggles to believe him son of God._

_Squib_

_Squibs are those without enough magic to use consciously that's born of magic users. The most well known is Adolph Hitler, who, being enraged and ashamed at his squib status and subsequent disowning, set out to kill all wizard he could find. Most believe that it was only the Jews he was after; but he killed almost five-hundred thousand wizard and witches. He had help from Gellert Grindlewald, who in turn for helping Adolph conquer the muggle world, wanted wizarding Britain's pureblood society left alone._

_Muggle_

_A muggle is, in the eyes of a pureblood, an inferior, hardly human being, incapable of magic. Because of this, the discrimination was so horrible, it led to two blood-wars. The blood-wars were an unimaginable horror for us that is muggleborn or halfbloods. It was, in essence, the magical variant of the muggle WWII. Slaughter and practically genocide._

_This is only the most common phrase to use when classing witches and wizards. I have also listed the species able of using magic._

_**Vampires**_

_As there is several species of vampires, they get an entire section to themselves._

_Born_

_The born vampires are the ones to fear. Because they've grown inside somebody else, the look human, and as such can fit in much easier with us. They also have an easier time controlling their bloodlust, which means that they are able to drink from animals instead of humans._

_Bitten_

_The bitten vampires are easier to spot and easier to defeat than born vampires, but they are nonetheless, in a way much more dangerous than the born ones, in the same way that a rabid attack dog is more dangerous than a calm one. This kind of vampire is so much more controlled by his bloodlust, which is why it's more dangerous to be near them._

_Royal_

_The royal vampire is also known as the Tepes-family. Count Vlad Tepes the III is also known as Dracula, who most dismiss as bedtime stories used to scare the kids. The Tepes' have taken up residence in Transylvania, terrorising the inhabitants there every twenty years._

_As you probably can tell, vampires are one of the most feared species in the wizardingworld._

_Werewolves_

_There are two kinds of werewolves; the born and the bitten. There is, however, no difference at all. They are, most of the time, well tempered humans who is discriminated against because of the fact that they have a disease that renders them incapable of human thoughts or feelings three nights a month._

_Sentient inhuman magic creatures._

_To this category unicorns, hippogriffs, dragons, centaurs, thestrals, grim, sphinx, basilisk, and the numerous magic avian creatures:__post owls, phoenix, thunderbird and many more is counted. _

_**Demons**_

_is one of those nightmarish creatures that, when you know what they are, wish you had never heard of them. The most common demons in the human world are Dementors, Incubus and Succubus. Many confuse those with vampires, who, while they are ethereally beautiful, are no match for the God like beauty of these demons._

_Some are known to breed with humans, and when these sexobsessed maniacs do, they create veela._

_There are of course also magic fauna, but at most, these are only mildly sentient._

_Magic is a relatively loose term to use, because when the government decided to classify magic into five different classes, they also decided to include the different magical creatures and potions. Thus, when a potion that uses something from a dark creature is used, the potion is automatically dark. This is, in a way, the worst form of discrimination, and because of this, many powerful creatures sides with the dark side in wars, rather than the light side, which is only making the rest of the world hate them even more, which leads to more discrimination. It's an evil circle, that will, if it's not broken, take over the mindset of many and, in the end, destroy the world, because people weren't smart enough to stop for a minute to listen to the people they prejudice against._

_As I mentioned, magic/potions/creatures is divided into five classes. These are, in order of light to dark _

_White magic_

_is a kind of magic that operates very much on feelings and intentions. One very much white magic piece is the Patronus spell, which works only if it is powered with very powerful happy memories. Phoenixes, Unicorns count to this category._

_Light magic_

_Healing magic and potions is the most well known light magic. Post owls count to this category._

_Grey magic_

_this is the most common magic. Everybody practices it. Household charms, transfiguration, wards... It's all grey. It's called grey because all charms, spells and jinxes that's classified as grey can be used for both good and bad. Thunderbirds, dragons, hippogriffs count to this category._

_Dark magic_

_is used to hurt each other. Unforgivables, curses, stuff like that. Vampires and werewolves count to this category. Thestrals, sphinxes, basilisks and more count to this category, also._

_Black magic_

_is the kind of magic, that with only its' residue, sends chills down your spine. To black magic, mind controlling counts. That means love potions, love spells, and stuff like that. To this category, rituals of all kinds count, and many potions, especially the Imperio-potion and Felix Felicis. _

_Demons count to this category. The Dementors can be repelled with the Patronus-spell, since they feed of the darkest memories._

_Many magics and creatures have as of yet not been classified, such as house elves and their personal brand of magic. Wandless magic, which most can use with enough training, has also yet not been classed - mostly because no one knows the limits._

******************************************************************************

_**Well, that's that. Whaddya think? It popped into my head one night and I couldn't get it out.**_


End file.
